Pris
Pris Sunrider was the daughter of the rich Sunrider family, and was a skilled archeologist. She would go on to become romantically involved with Bruce Starkiller and become a rebel against the Empire during the Roman Wars. Biography Early Life Pris was born on Manaan during the reign of the Empire. Pris never got along with her mother too well and mostly spent her time with her dad, who taught her how to use a blaster and archeology. Pris studied archeology for a while and tried to pursue a career in it on Janno. Janno ended up being a scam to lure people in for slave labor, so Pris was unable to continue her archeology dream and was forced to become a factory worker in the town of Canto. For months she had planned to escape Janno with the help of the other workers. Bruce Starkiller One random day, Pris met Bruce Starkiller after him and Hanhar came to visit the factory. The two talked for an hour about where they were from and their dreams, connected them very closely. Pris had an attraction to Bruce, but hid it to stay focused on her plan to escape Janno. For the next couple months, Pris and Bruce hung out often outside of work. Escape and Rescue Pris put her plan into motion and her along with the other workers, escaped Janno as stowaways on a transport. They were found however and taken prisoner on a pirate freighter owned by Ryo and the Janno Militia. Bruce and Hanhar were captured as well encase they were smuggling slaves. Bruce and Hanhar helped rescue Pris and other slaves, where they went to Onderon to drop them off. Pris stayed with Bruce and asked him a favor, to help the other slaves on Janno to escape. He agreed and they went back to Janno with the help of Jonathan, to free the other slaves. Janno Rebellion The four of them freed the slaves from the factory, but were stopped by Ryo and his guards. They managed to defeat all of them and escape on the Janno's Hope with the rest of the slaves. They dropped them off on Talus, where they also traded the Hope for the Vertibird. After their trip to Talus, they went to Manaan to help Bruce become a swoop racer for the next swoop season, which he did. Family Reunion During Bruce's swoop season, Pris and Bruce shared their feelings and had their first kiss in Ahto City. While they walked through the streets, they accidentally ran into Pris's family, who invited them to stay with them for the night. Mrs. Sunrider was skeptical of Bruce after he told the story of the adventures on Janno, but Mr. Sunrider was happy to meet Bruce. At night, Pris left Bruce alone in the guest bedroom, only to return to Bruce beating a man to death, which was his old friend Trent trying to kill him. Pris's mom called the Empire to arrest them, but Mr. Sunrider helped them escape. Pris and the others left Manaan and traveled to Lok, where they would hide out for a while. Leaving Bruce Pris felt that she was the reason Bruce's life was being ruined, so on Lok, she wrote note to him and left Lok with the help of John Hunt. Pris was taken to Soccoro, where she would become a smuggler and live a dangerous life in the outer-rim. Joining the Rebel Alliance Pris started to hear about the Rebel Alliance and their fight against the Empire, which she joined right away. On a mission to rescue rebel soldiers from an Imperial prison, Pris found her father locked away in a cell. Pris rescued her father using radical methods that were not ideal for the Rebels to use. She sacrificed many rebels lives to rescue her life, which caused controversy in the rebels ranks. Pris asked her father where her mother was, which he told her that she was still on Manaan. Pris traveled to Manaan, only to learn that her mother was working deeply with the Empire at the Ahto City embassy. She was the one that ordered for her husband to be arrested. Pris was furious and stormed into the hall, killing her mother and many other ambassadors. When news broke loose of her actions, Pris was let go from the Alliance. Pris then created her own faction called the Radical Alliance, which was an extremist rebel group. Pris mainly recruited past Janno slaves that she had helped rescue with Bruce years ago. Recruiting Bruce During the height of the Roman Wars, Pris was planning to unleash an attack on Janno with her faction in revenge against Ryo and his ties with the Empire. Pris wanted to recruit Bruce, so she found traces of him and followed him to Tatooine one day. While following him on the planet, Bruce got into a fight with the Dark Corsair (Trent). Pris saved Bruce's life by shooting Trent, allowing him to escape. Pris met Bruce in the cliffs, where the two had a heartfelt moment. Pris told him about her plan to attack Janno, which he agreed to. The two left for her HQ in the Janno system on one of it's moons, where they began their plan to attack Janno. The Battle of Janno Hanhar joined the operation with Bruce, where they all finished their battle plans to attack Janno. The small band of rebels attacked the planet, destroying all of the planet's manufacturing plants and ransacking Paradise City in the process. In the central factory, the rebels started to sabotage the factory for it to blow. Before they could set fire to the place, Ryo and his men found them and a fight ensued. The bombs went off prematurely and the building began to collapse. Ryo almost killed Pris, but Bruce saved her at the last second. Hanhar was also wounded in the battle. Bruce tried to help Hanhar as they escaped, but he was slowing everyone down. In order to save her own life, Pris left them behind, almost killing them. Death They managed to catch up in time and try to race Pris to the last remaining ship left. Pris betrayed them to save her own life by shooting at them. Bruce shot at her, hitting her in the chest. Hanhar got onto the ship and started it up, as Pris and Bruce had one last talk before she died in his arms.